


best boyfriend ever

by andnowforyaya



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing Kink, Established Relationship, Feminization, M/M, Oppa Kink, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 06:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8390389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andnowforyaya/pseuds/andnowforyaya
Summary: It's Hoseok's birthday, and he has the best boyfriend ever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this is just dirty pwp to fulfill my own selfish needs

Hoseok feels like he’s been waiting now for hours on the bed. He’d given into temptation and pulled his laptop to be open in front of him as he lies on his side with his head propped up by the chin in the palm of one hand, scrolling through his social media accounts with competing levels of anticipation and exasperation. He scratches his chest, stifling a yawn. “Kihyunnie,” he singsongs. “Come on -- it doesn’t take that long to put on a skirt.”

“I can’t do this,” is the slightly tinny response from the bathroom connected to their bedroom. Light shines through a crack in the door, and Hoseok can see Kihyun’s shadow moving across the tiles, a flash of thigh and ankle. “I can’t believe I’m doing this for you. You better be so fucking grateful.”

“I _will_ be grateful,” Hoseok promises, slowly closing his laptop and groaning as he turns to shift it to the nightstand, “if only I could _see_ you.”

He hears the door to the bathroom groan open as he’s balancing his laptop on top of a stack of books on the surface. When he turns back, Kihyun is leaning against the doorframe, his arms crossed in front of his chest, one foot slightly in front of the other. Hoseok’s mouth opens and closes a few times like a fish gulping air on land. Heat pulses through him in a wild flash.

Kihyun’s hair is the same, soft and styled messily to the side, but it takes a moment for Hoseok to process everything else. Kihyun’s makeup is dark around his eyes, smokey, and his lips are a soft pink color, shiny with gloss. He’s wearing the costume Hoseok picked out for him a little over a week ago -- tiny, half-formed ideas and desires running rampant in his mind before he'd stuffed the costume into the back of their closet, ignored until today, his birthday, when Kihyun discovered the costume in a fit of spring cleaning. It had taken some convincing, some promises, but eventually Kihyun agreed to put it on and play.

“Because I love you,” he’d said angrily. “And because you’d do the same for me.”

Well, Hoseok was pleased with that. 

The costume is a white collared shirt, short-sleeved, tucked into a high-waisted pleated plaid skirt. There is a small capital M monogrammed to the breast of the shirt, the symbol representing any and all prep schools. The skirt flares out over Kihyun’s hips and ends mid-thigh. Hoseok licks his lips as he lets his eyes trail down the length of Kihyun’s smooth, hairless legs. He’d shaved for him.

“I’m not wearing the shoes,” Kihyun says stiffly. “They’d be coming off, anyway.” 

“Babe,” Hoseok says. “It’s _all_ probablycoming off. Except maybe the skirt.”

Kihyun rolls his eyes. “It looks stupid.”

“It looks good,” Hoseok insists, and he knows it looks good because his dick has started taking interest, hardening in his boxers. “You look like a naughty schoolgirl.”

“Well,” Kihyun says, “good to know that product is as advertised.”

Hoseok lets a moment pass in silence as he stares. Kihyun’s cheeks are pink and then red, the flush starting to creep down his neck to his collarbones. When he draws his bottom lip in between his teeth, Hoseok says in a low growl of a voice, “ _Come here,_ ” holding a hand out to him.

Kihyun obliges, hesitantly, walking forward. Every step makes the skirt sway against his hips, and Hoseok watches the motion, hypnotized. Then Kihyun puts his knees on the bed, and Hoseok sees a flash of his creamy inner thighs. He pulls Kihyun to him and then rolls over him on the mattress, kissing Kihyun on the lips while pressing one knee up between Kihyun’s thighs, pushing his skirt up.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun gasps, when Hoseok takes Kihyun’s wrists in one hand and holds them up over his head against the sheets. He arches his back slightly to take the strain off his shoulders.

“What should I do with you, bad girl?” Hoseok asks, nipping Kihyun on the lips. Kihyun squeaks in surprise, his cheeks still flushed, his breathing deepening in a way Hoseok knows arousal is crawling slowly through his body.

“I dunno,” Kihyun says in a slightly breathy, higher-pitched voice, playing along. He squirms in Hoseok’s hold weakly. “Punish me?”

“Hm,” Hoseok hums, considering. He lets go of Kihyun’s wrists and takes hold of his jaw instead, kissing him again, harder, pushing his tongue into Kihyun’s mouth. He rolls his hips down to meet Kihyun’s, groaning when their dicks brush against each other under layers of fabric. He smiles against Kihyun’s lips, loving the way Kihyun tries to hold back from grinding against him, the way his voice betrays his attempts at restraint, his gasps high and needy.

Hoseok lifts himself from Kihyun and turns him onto his stomach in an abrupt movement, and when Kihyun tries to turn himself back, Hoseok lays a firm hand on Kihyun’s shoulder, stopping him. “What are you--” Kihyun starts, but it breaks off in another gasp when Hoseok pushes his skirt up until the fabric is resting just over the curve of Kihyun’s ass, and his palm comes down on the back of Kihyun’s thigh. The skin turns slightly pink, and Hoseok bends down to lave over it with his tongue and kiss it. Kihyun’s gasp becomes a moan.

“Is this okay?” Hoseok whispers, checking.

“Yeah,” Kihyun breathes. “Yes, fuck yes.”

Hoseok wastes no time pulling at Kihyun’s hips and rearranging him until he’s on his hands and knees. Somehow, the collar of Kihyun’s shirt is already unbuttoned and one shoulder is exposed, and his skirt has almost turned itself all the way around. Hoseok is focused, though, on the stripe of color peeking out under the end of the skirt, between Kihyun’s cheeks. He positions himself on his knees behind Kihyun and slowly pushes the skirt up completely over Kihyun’s backside, and his mouth waters immediately.

“Kihyunnie,” he says. “You’re wearing a thong. A _hot pink_ thong.”

“Surprise,” Kihyun says, lowering himself down to his elbows and spreading his knees enticingly.

“I have the best boyfriend.”

“Right now I’m not your boyfriend, though,” Kihyun says. In that same breathy, higher-pitched voice, he says, “I’m a naughty schoolgirl--”

He tries to say it, anyway, laughing in the middle. Hoseok laughs with him, letting the moment go for now. Then he kisses the curve of Kihyun’s ass and runs his palm over it and says, “Okay, try again, baby.”

And Kihyun shudders. He looks at Hoseok over his shoulder. Takes a deep breath. And then he says, “I’ve been so bad, oppa.”

It’s like a switch is flipped at the word. Heat ignites in every cell in Hoseok’s body, and suddenly he wants Kihyun begging and helpless around his dick. “Yeah?” Hoseok asks, his voice rough and low. “Tell oppa how bad.”

Kihyun lowers his head between his shoulders as he thinks, resting his cheek against the sheets and closing his eyes. His back arches in this position, and his shirt comes untucked. Hoseok palms Kihyun’s ass cheeks, spreading them, grinning when Kihyun starts to push back against his hands. His own dick is straining in his boxers.

“I fucked my math teacher,” Kihyun says, getting into the role. “For a grade. After school.”

Hoseok spanks Kihyun on the right cheek lightly, relishing Kihyun’s little gasp of surprise. He kisses the tender skin after, feeling how hot Kihyun is against his mouth. “What else?” Hoseok prompts.

“I gave my science teacher a blow job under his desk,” Kihyun says, his hips moving with Hoseok’s hands. “The principal came in halfway through but I didn’t stop.”

Hoseok’s hand comes down in the same spot, harder this time, but Kihyun’s gasp is just as sweet. “Keep talking,” Hoseok says, leaving Kihyun for a moment like that to grab the lube from the nightstand. He steps out of his boxers also, giving himself a few strokes. When he returns to position himself behind Kihyun, he pulls the thong down to Kihyun’s knees, ripping some of the lace, as Kihyun babbles.

“I fucked the principal, too,” Kihyun says. Hoseok hums and opens the lube and drizzles it down the cleft of Kihyun’s ass, slapping the back of his thigh in an upward stroke when Kihyun hisses at the cold. “Twice.” Another spank, and then Hoseok starts to tease Kihyun open with his fingers. 

Kihyun is hot, hotter than he usually is, and Hoseok groans imagining how it will feel to push into him, into that searing heat and tightness, fucking Kihyun with his face pushed into the mattress. He scissors his fingers inside of Kihyun and spanks him again, just to feel him clench around his fingers, just to remind him to keep talking.

“I fucked all the teachers,” Kihyun rambles, pushing back against Hoseok’s fingers to take him deeper. His eyes are still closed and his cheeks are pink and his lipstick is slightly smeared. Hoseok thinks he’s beautiful. “Then, I moved on to the students.”

Hoseok stretches him with three fingers and twists and curls them on the way out, and with his other hand he spanks Kihyun’s left cheek hard, his own hand stinging from impact, and Kihyun screams.

“Hoseok! Fuck, oh my fucking god--”

“You like that?” Hoseok asks, starting to pump his fingers vigorously. He positions himself over Kihyun, holds Kihyun’s hips steady with his other hand, bending over his body. His dick rubs against the back of Kihyun’s thighs. “You like my fingers in your pussy?”

Tears seep out from the corners of Kihyun’s eyes. “ _Fuck_ ,” he squeezes out through his teeth. “Did you just--”

“That’s right,” Hoseok says. He searches inside of Kihyun for that spot that will make him see white, and knows when he finds it when Kihyun moans, shuddering around Hoseok. “I asked if you like my fingers in your pussy.”

“I do,” Kihyun mumbles, panting now. “I do, I do, fuck--”

“I’m gonna put my dick in your cunt,” Hoseok growls in Kihyun’s ear, feeling him spasm around him again as his moans grow louder and higher in pitch. “And you’re gonna love it.”

“Yeah,” Kihyun sobs. “I love it. Fuck me, oppa.”

Hoseok takes his fingers out, lines up his dick with Kihyun’s hole, and slams himself in to the hilt, and Kihyun claws at the sheets, his feet tapping against the bed as he breathes around it, the sudden fullness of Hoseok inside of him. Hoseok knows he’s okay to move when Kihyun sighs into the bed, relaxing slightly. He pulls out and snaps his hips against Kihyun’s again, to hear Kihyun scream and cry out, his pleasure building.

“You’re so tight,” Hoseok groans. “God, Kihyun.”

“Oppa,” Kihyun cries. “Please, move.”

Hoseok starts to fuck him slowly, sliding in and out at an easy pace, letting Kihyun adjust, but soon that isn’t enough, and he needs more. Kihyun is hot and feels like velvet around him, his gasps and moans and cries their very own symphony. He moves faster.

“Yeah,” Kihyun sighs. Hoseok grabs a fistful of Kihyun’s hair and pulls slightly, making Kihyun’s back arch even more. His breath comes short. He gasps every time Hoseok pushes.

“Good girl,” Hoseok says, letting go after Kihyun's gasps start to sound desperate. Kihyun lets his face fall to the sheets again and heaves in a breath, and Hoseok can start to feel him tightening around him.

“Hoseok,” Kihyun begs, reaching a hand underneath himself, “ _Oppa_. I need to -- Please, can I--”

“Good girls don’t touch themselves, Kihyunnie,” Hoseok teases. He’s close as well, has been holding back, waiting for Kihyun. He grunts, spanking Kihyun again as he fucks him, and Kihyun moans, muffled, into the sheets. “I want you to come with me,” Hoseok says. “Are you almost there?”

“Y-yeah,” Kihyun says, nodding and moving his hips. “I’m there, I’m almost there, just keep going.”

Hoseok does. He leans over and kisses Kihyun’s bare shoulder, biting and holding on as his hips move. Kihyun’s body tightens again at the sudden flare of hot, delicious pain, and suddenly it’s like Kihyun’s body doesn’t want to let go of Hoseok’s dick. Wants him inside of him forever. Hoseok pumps his hips twice more before his orgasm catches him like the crashing of waves; he hears Kihyun cry out and then he’s tumbling under the surface, wave after wave, his dick pulsing and painting Kihyun from the inside out.

They collapse to the bed, panting, one on top of the other. Eventually, Kihyun says, “You’re too heavy; I can’t breathe,” so Hoseok shifts just a little bit, and slips out, and Kihyun hisses and turns so that they can hold each other in their arms.

Hoseok runs his fingers over Kihyun’s brow tenderly, kissing Kihyun once on the lips as Kihyun catches his breath. “That wasn’t too much, was it?” he asks, looking for hints of how Kihyun is feeling in his expression.

Kihyun’s eye makeup is running a little, and his lipstick is smeared, the shirt is ruined. He did this for Hoseok, and as he waits for Kihyun to respond, Hoseok feels his chest expand with tender, appreciative love for the other. He holds him a little closer.

“That was…” Kihyun says, not quite looking Hoseok in the eyes. “Something. Good. Something good. I think I actually really liked it.”

Hoseok smiles, and Kihyun tucks his face against Hoseok’s chest, blushing. “You liked it,” Hoseok says. “I liked it. You especially liked when I said something about, what was it, pussy?”

“Oh my god,” Kihyun groans. “Don’t.”

“But you did, right?” Hoseok kisses the top of Kihyun’s head, unable to help himself and grinning widely.

“Maybe,” is Kihyun’s tiny, muffled response.

“We can explore that later,” Hoseok promises. “For now, let’s get cleaned up?”

Hoseok pulls Kihyun into the bathroom and they shower. The skirt from Kihyun’s costume goes into the laundry hamper, but the shirt goes into the trash. They strip the sheets and change them for new ones, and climb back into bed. Kihyun takes up his favorite spot with his head resting on Hoseok’s chest as night creeps up on them.

Just before Hoseok turns off the light, Kihyun kisses him on the cheek and whispers, “Happy birthday, Hoseok. I love you.”

Hoseok smiles and says it back. He has the best boyfriend ever.

.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are appreciated <3 come find me on twitter @andnowforyaya


End file.
